


One on One

by Dokuganryu (orphan_account)



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 17:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Dokuganryu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buddy heads to the gym after being called there by his work partner (and slight crush), surprised to find he actually wants to play a game of Basketball with him. Their innocent little one on one quickly turns heated, with neither of them backing down from one another. The locker room seems like a good place to go to cool off, or will things just heat up again  between them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	One on One

To Jacques there was nothing better than a game of basketball to let off steam after a hard day at court. He’d been shooting hoops solo at the local court inside the gym, waiting for his detective friend to join him, finding it more satisfying to play if he had somebody to trounce. Normally he’d keep the ball away from his partner, but he had a slight suspicion about Buddy that he wanted to confirm and working up a sweat was the quickest way to do that. “Jacques! Sorry, I got a bit caught up at the office.” Buddy dashed into the gym, already changed into some shorts and a basketball shirt from his and Jacques’ favourite team.

“Hey Jim! Good to see you.” He threw the ball at his co worker, who caught it skilfully, giving it a bounce. “Not bad! See, you’re leaning from the master huh?” He laughed, grabbing a towel from the bench to wipe the sweat from his face and neck. Buddy took a shot from where he was standing, about a quarter of the court away from the hoop, turning smugly to Jacques as he heard the familiar swish of net indicating he’d hit his mark.

The prosecutor laughed, “Yeah you’re getting better all right, but you’ll never beat me in one on one.” He challenged, grabbing the ball from the floor to bounce it, his fiery gaze directed straight at his friend. “Challenge accepted, Jacques!” Buddy lunged forwards to grab the ball, easily swiping it from his superior’s hands, a little too easily he reckoned, but still he shot towards the other end of the court, readying himself for a shot when he felt Jacques reach over him and smack the ball out of his hands quickly.

“Nice try, but you won’t beat me.” Jacques rushed to his end, taking a shot from almost half court, pumping his fist in the air when it went in with an affirming swish. “C’mon Jim, pick up the pace. Where’s the fire in your belly?!” He dribbled the ball as Buddy darted towards him, jumping up to knock the ball slightly, allowing him to nab the ball away from Jacques, quickly skirting away from the prosecutor.

He was half a court away from his net but Jacques was gaining fast so he quickly aimed and took a shot, not expecting it to go in from that distance, he was no Michael Jordan after all. When he heard the sound of the net swoosh and saw the ball slip neatly into the hoop he was taken aback, turning to smirk at Jacques, who looked a bit lost for words. “L-Lucky shot, eh Jim?” He gave him a thumbs up, stammering out of shock and perhaps a bit of jealousy, he’d never managed to land a shot from that far away before.

“Hey don’t discredit my skills Jacques!” He fist bumped his friend with a grin, his fluffy brown hair slicked to his face with sweat. Jacques jogged over to the bench to fetch the towel for his friend, automatically draping it across his own shoulders as he headed back onto the court. Buddy reached over to him to take the towel, but Jacques jumped back with a smirk. “You want it? Come catch it.” He made a run for the other end of the court, Buddy tailed behind him by a mere few inches.

The detective panted heavily as he chased down his superior. He was definitely used to running, but that didn’t mean the short game they’d had hadn’t worn him out a bit. “Aww come on Jacques, gimmie the towel!” He huffed, reaching his arm out to nab it finally, placing it over his own shoulders as he wiped at his face and neck, his breathing gradually returning to normal once he’d stopped exerting himself.

“Ha, you snatched it. Sneaky sometimes aren’t you Jim?” He laughed, strutting closer to his partner in crime, smiling down at him. He’d had the towel covering his face so he hadn’t noticed Jacques step closer to him, causing him to jump back a bit. “S-Says you, appearing before me like that!” He retorted, giving him a playful shove back. He’d told himself this relationship was going to be strictly professional, but even though he’d only been working with Jacques for a month, he found himself developing a slight crush on the prosecutor. Though a guy so jock like would never reciprocate the feelings, would he?

The stammer didn’t escape his notice, “Getting a bit hot under the collar Jim? From the workout or from me?” He shot his partner a grin, closing the distance between them, giving his bottom lip a slow lick as he gauged Buddy’s reaction to his advance. The detective looked flustered, not sure if Jacques was being serious as he had a habit of joking around. “Oh would you look at the time, I have to go…” He scratched the back of his head nervously.

“That’s a shame, I was going to suggest we took a shower together to cool off, I’m feeling kinda sweaty.” He shrugged, walking towards the locker rooms, expecting Buddy to follow after him. He did, though it was tentative at first he soon caught up to him. “Well I guess I can’t go home without having a shower, s-so fair enough I’ll come with you.” He was sending him positive signals, but Buddy still couldn’t be sure as Jacques was known to flirt with every guy and girl he came across.

The locker room was empty at this time of day, as it was just past 9pm and most people tended to come in during the afternoon. They were probably the only two within a good mile or so of the room. _Perfect to make a move I guess, It’s obvious he wants me. Why wouldn’t he? Everybody wants me._ Jacques thought, opening his locker to pull out his belongings, taking a large swig of water from his sports bottle.

Now Buddy was sure he was doing this on purpose to work him up. Why else would he deliberately drink from his water bottle then let out a satisfied moan as he swallowed the cool liquid, his tongue swiping around his mouth to catch any stray droplets. All the while never taking his eyes off of the detective. “What’re you looking at Jim? Do I have something on my face?” He advanced on his friend, after putting the water bottle down, pressing him back into the lockers with a firm hand on his chest.

He gasped as his back hit the hard surface, suddenly aware he was blushing as Jacques’ body was against his, leaning down to press his lips to his ear, “Did you think I hadn’t noticed you have a crush on me?” He whispered, smirking as he felt Buddy shiver beneath him at the warmth against his neck. The detective opened his mouth to speak, finding his voice caught in his throat, only managing to mumble a few syllables before he felt Jacques’ mouth close around his own.

If he didn’t make the first move, he reckoned Buddy would have stood there shivering for the rest of the night. His lips were warm, easily parting for him to slip his tongue into the detective’s mouth, Buddy’s slight moans were already effective in causing his arousal to grow. Buddy had kissed people before, he wasn’t new to this, but something about Jacques’ being the one to perform the action caused a knot to form in his groin, his hips already starting to rock up.

The detective felt a hand fist his hair, causing his lips to part wider as a gasp left them, muffled by Jacques’ tongue quickly sliding against his own, coaxing him to kiss back, which he did enthusiastically, lapping up Jacques’ natural flavour. The prosecutor panted softly as he pulled away, his hands moving to pull off Buddy’s loose shirt, stripping off his own tight pink shirt, flexing his muscles.

He’d seen Jacques shirtless before, but he’d never really appreciated just how muscled he was. God the things he wanted to do to this man. He was still a little breathless from the deep kiss if he was honest, but all he could think about was ravishing those abs and pectorals. “Are you enjoying the view?” Jacques ventured, reaching out to take Buddy’s raised hand, placing it against his chiselled abdominal muscles. “Why don’t you stroke them? Pay my body the respect it deserves.”

Buddy didn’t need to be told twice, letting his fingers trail down the contours of Jacques’ perfect frame, finding himself drawing closer, his lips touching the tanned skin delicately. “That’s it, keep going.” He commanded, his fingers curling in Buddy’s hair to encourage him. Jacques’ tone excited him, as did the hand clamped in his hair, his tongue darting out to lap between his pectoral muscles, his teeth dragging carefully across his frame.

Jacques let out a sharp hiss as he felt his partner’s teeth, his finger knotting tighter in his ruffled hair. It only served to spur Buddy on, dropping into a crouch as his lips trailed lower, tasting each and every dent of his muscled torso, lapping up the salty tang of his skin. “Mhn, maybe you should go a bit lower.” Jacques hinted, pushing his shorts and boxers down with his free hand, exposing his awakened arousal.

Buddy paused, his gaze shifting to the prominent length just under his chin. “I’ve never done this before, so I don’t really-” A finger pressed to his lips silenced him, his eyes flitting up to Jacques’, who had a boyish smirk etched onto his soft features. “Shh, don’t stress. You’re my age right? You must have at least been on the receiving end of a blow job once or twice, just mimic what the girl sucking you off did.”

Jacques’ words made sense, but it had been so long since he’d had a girlfriend he couldn’t draw on a clear personal experience. Quickly he thought back to the last porn video he’d watched on the internet, moving to kneel down in front of the prosecutor, his lips closing around the head of his cock, slowly edging forwards to take a little more in. “Y-Yeah, like that, that’s good…” Jacques let out a low moan as he was engulfed by the warmth of Buddy’s mouth, bracing himself against the lockers with his free arm, his other hand still firmly wrapped in Buddy’s scruffy hair.

The detective clasped his hand around what he couldn’t fit into his mouth, his tongue lapping over the slit to taste the pre cum beading at the head. Hearing Jacques’ soft moans were encouragement enough to take in more of his arousal, wanting nothing more right now than to draw out every bit of his pleasure. He started to rock his hips into the detective’s mouth, resisting the urge to just ram his cock right down his throat; as pretty as he would look choking, Jacques would save that for later.

 _To think I thought being a stupid prosecutor wouldn’t get me anything, how wrong I was._ Jacques smirked to himself, firmly bucking up to test how his partner would take it, almost letting out a laugh as Buddy pulled back, panting due to the unexpected pressure on his gag reflex. “Ah sorry, I got a little eager. You’re a natural at this Jim.” He stroked his hair, coaxing him to continue.

His apology was muffled by the flesh slipping into his mouth once more, digging his nails into Jacques’ hip, hoping it would quell his enthusiasm. It didn’t seem to do that, but it did reward him with a louder moan, so he added more pressure, enjoying how Jacques’ cries of pleasure were escalating. The heat was building rapidly, coiling in his groin as Buddy’s tongue worked him thoroughly, hurriedly yanking him off of his pulsing length, not wanting to finish too soon.

The detective was panting heavily, looking up to Jacques as he licked his lips. “W-Was that not okay?” He asked, standing back up to lean against the lockers, the metal cooling his heated skin. Jacques answered him by smirking, moving to palm the bulge he could see desperate to be freed from Buddy’s shorts. “Fantastic, but I want to speed things up. I’m sure you’ll can handle it Jim. Now off come your shorts…” He ordered, finding Buddy complied with him pretty damn speedily.

He reached over to grab some sports lubricant (usually for his sore muscles, but he could afford to waste a bit fucking the living daylights out of his little buddy) out of his athletics bag, placing it on top of the lockers for easy access after he’d spread a generous amount over his fingers. Buddy kept his eyes focussed on Jacques, watching as he drizzled his fingers with a thick liquid, eagerly anticipating what he was planning on doing next.

“Never had a guy before huh? Well aren’t you lucky I’m your first.” Jacques dipped his slicked digits between Buddy’s thighs, running them slowly along his rear, finding his partner’s response incredibly pleasing. “I’d say so…Mhn, Jacques. I want you inside me…” He parted his legs wider, a loud gasp escaping his lips as he felt a finger slide deep inside of him, a lot easier than he thought it would.

“You liked that then? Good, just relax and I promise It’ll feel even better.” Jacques chided, adding a second finger to the tightness once he was sure Buddy was ready for it. The noises his partner were making were driving him wild, wanting to fuck him hard right now against the lockers and make him scream his name. _Ugh he’s so cute when he’s like this. I promised myself I wouldn’t get so attached to this one._

Buddy’s hand flew to his mouth to quieten the embarrassing sounds he was making as Jacques’ fingers curled up to press against a spot that caused pleasure to course through him, “T-That spot! P-Press it again…” He rocked his hips down as Jacques’ did as he asked, moaning against his hand as the euphoria claimed his body. He needed more of this, more of whatever the hell it was this man was doing to him.

He edged in a third digit, twisting them inside of the detective, who was arching back against the lockers, sweat clinging to his forehead even worse than before. Clearly his little buddy wasn’t used to such a vigorous workout. Jacques leaned down to plant kisses across his neck, leading a trail up to his ear, “You really want me to fuck you now right? You want my cock inside of you, making you moan and writhe like a whore.” He hissed, biting down on Buddy’s ear, his breathing heavy as he felt his arousal twitch at merely mentioning fucking him.

Jacques’ words caused his cheeks to flush red, ashamed to admit to himself that yes, he did want that. “D-Do it please, I want it…” He turned his head to lock his lips with Jacques, moaning as he received a forceful kiss in return for his action. The prosecutor pulled back from the heated embrace to slip his digits out, reaching up to grab the lubricant, squeezing a generous amount onto his palms, spreading it across his cock.

Using his strength he lifted up Buddy’s legs to hook around his waist, pressing the head of his length into his writhing body, his hands firmly gripping his hips as he slowly eased himself inside the tightness, hissing as he felt Buddy tense around him. “How’s that for you?” He asked, stilling after sheathing himself completely inside, loving how the detective beneath him was trembling from what he assumed to be pleasure.

His hands flew to Jacques’ shoulders, digging his nails in for leverage as he bucked his hips down, willing for the full feeling to continue. “K-Kinda hurts, but it feels g-good…” He panted, a sharp moan leaving his lips as Jacques started to move, taking up a steady pace, angling himself so he’d penetrate him fully with each careful thrust. “It’ll get better.” Jacques promised as he took Buddy’s cock in a slack grip, running his fingers along the twitching length before grasping it more firmly, pressing his thumb over the slit, earning him a low moan from his partner.

“More, like that. Y-Yes…Please…” Buddy’s breath hitched as Jacques’ hand started to work him, pumping him in rhythm with his thrusts, which were gradually speeding up, prompting him to rock down eagerly, craving more of that delicious friction. Jacques was spurred on by Buddy’s frenzied moans, slamming him back as hard as he could into the lockers, causing them to bang loudly each time he pushed back into him, fucking him as hard as he could from this angle. _Have to bend him over my desk or something next time, fuck he’s amazing when he’s like this. I’m definitely keeping this one around longer._

Their lustful moans and groans were all that could be heard in the room except for the rattle of the lockers and right now Jacques wouldn’t have it any other way. His lips latched onto Buddy’s earlobe once more as he rocked up particularly hard, forcing a louder moan out of the flustered detective, “I want you to come for me as I fill you with what your body has been begging me for.” He whispered, speeding up his hand as he encouraged Buddy to give in to his wanton need.

The detective could only nod as he cried out, arching back as Jacques drove hard into him, rocking his hips up as the pressure inside of him built up until his pleasure consumed him fully. He threw his head back, hitting it against the locker as he let out a sharp moan, feeling the throngs of his orgasm grip him tight, causing his essence to cover his torso and Jacques’ hand. The prosecutor bit back a loud cry as he felt Buddy climax around him, though he couldn’t hold back his moans for long as he reached his own euphoria, spilling himself deep inside of Buddy with a low groan.

He slowly drew himself out of Buddy, finding the detective’s arms to still be looped around his neck tightly, apparently holding onto him for leverage. “Guess I left you weak at the knees huh? Well what did you expect? It _was_ me after all.” Jacques laughed, returning the embrace a little awkwardly, not sure how he felt about all this after sex cuddling bullshit.

Buddy kissed him softly on the neck, ignoring his arrogant tone, “Yeah you did. That was…Well it was incredible.” He spoke softly, clearly worn out by the rough sex, his back already feeling the ache from being shoved into hard metal lockers. Though he could worry about that later, right now his attention was focussed on Jacques, who’d pulled back from the embrace. “Glad to be of service Bud- er, Jim.” He cursed himself for that slip of the tongue, but it seemed Buddy hadn’t noticed or he’d chosen to ignore it.

He’d deliberately chosen to call him something other than his name so he didn’t feel the need to grow attached to him, but it seemed that had all gone out of the window now anyway. “If you’re not busy you can come back to my place? I recorded the game that was on earlier, I know you missed it because you were here and well…I thought maybe we could watch it together?” Buddy offered, dressing himself in the clothes he’d brought with him, quickly shoving his soiled clothing in his bag.

He wasn’t busy tonight, unless you counted working out how to break into the safe in the room next door to him. “Sure, sounds like fun. As long as you don’t mind me crashing? I live too far away from your place to walk home.” Jacques knew he should have declined the offer, making up any excuse to get out of it, it wouldn’t have been the first partner he’d dodged out of spending time with for more dirty dealings, but Buddy was hard to say no to. _Fuck him and his cute little face, argh!_

“That’s okay. I have room on the sofa. O-Or in my bed, whatever you want…” He inwardly sighed as he realised just how much like an awkward teenager he sounded. He was 29 years old for Christ’s sake. Jacques noticed how he seemed to be blushing slightly, deciding not to call him out on it and instead decided to put on his blazer in the flashiest way possible. “Beds cool with me, so long as you don’t snore.” He rolled his shoulders back, letting the jacket slide down before rapidly fixing it back in place by tugging on the lapels.

Buddy never quite understood his obsession with his blazer, but it gave him a good laugh as it was amusing to watch. “Shall we go then? Seems your dressed and, uh, redressed.” He slung his bag over his shoulder, ignoring the dull ache building across his lower half. Jacques nodded, picking up his own bag, following him out of the locker room. _Spending one night with him won’t change anything. Sure we fucked and it was damn good, but I can’t get drawn into him. I might have to even…_ He broke off the morbid train of thought, deciding he could worry about that later. Right now he had something more important to focus on, spending the rest of the night with his little detective buddy.


End file.
